Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a rotary wing aircraft, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for manufacturing a rotor blade of a rotary wing aircraft.
A rotor blade includes a blade spar, which is a hollow cavity providing structural support to the rotor blade. To prevent water from entering the spar, the end of the spar can be sealed. However, water can enter the spar even with a seal. For example, during fabrication, the formation of a fastener hole can allow water to enter the blade spar. Another example would be through a broken seal, or where the blade is stored in a container that has water leaking into it. Water can also come from changes in temperature causing condensation inside the spar. Once the water enters the blade spar, the water becomes trapped in the closed tip of the blade. The water must then be removed since the water can affect the balance of the blade during usage. To remove any water accumulated therein, the sealed end cap of the blade spar must be removed during which potential for damaging the remainder of the blade spar exists.